Sem Perguntas
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ninguém irá dizer nada, eu não vou permitir. Jensen e Misha conversam um pouco antes do casamento de Ackles. Menção a PadAckles. Desafio do ano UM do fórum Need For Fic.


**SEM PERGUNTAS  
**

**Autor: ** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:****[Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade**, Outros Ships Reais (Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins - Apenas amizade, menção a PadAckles)  
**Advertências:** Menção a romance homossexual  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Ninguém irá dizer nada, eu não vou permitir.  
**Tamanho: EXATAMENTE 800 Palavras**

**Sem perguntas**

Jensen terminava de se arrumar para seu casamento. A gravata no lugar, o cabelo penteado, a barba num leve desalinho. Estava tenso e não era por ser o noivo.

- "Vou ficar bem, Jensen, não se preocupe." Jared Padalecki observava o namorado se aprontar e sentia uma tristeza que não conseguia medir.

- "Eu vim ver se o noivo está pronto ou se precisa de ajuda para fugir antes que seja tarde." Misha Collins entrou na suíte do magnífico hotel em Dallas e notou o jeito de Jared, mas nada disse. Sabia que não haveria palavras suficientes.

- "Estou quase pronto. Sabe que não posso fugir, Misha." Jensen se virou. Estava elegantíssimo. Só faltava o sorriso aberto que não conseguia dar.

- "Eu vou ocupar meu lugar, Jen. Até mais tarde." Jared baixou o olhar e respirou fundo. - "Boa sorte."

Jensen caminhou até Padalecki e o segurou num abraço apertado. - "Eu te amo, Jared. Pense nisso."

Padalecki sorriu amarelo e saiu pela porta. Jensen ficou olhando para a maçaneta por um tempo até sentir o toque nos ombros. - "Hum?"

- "Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Estou aqui, sou seu amigo. Há algo que eu possa fazer?" Collins estava sério. Geralmente era brincalhão, mas isso era para outras horas. Jensen precisava dele. Não era momento para uma de suas ironias, tiradas ou piadinhas.

- "Obrigado, Misha. Não há o que se fazer. Cuida do Jay pra mim? Ele está a ponto de desmoronar. Genevieve está se saindo pior que pensávamos. Ele não está feliz, Misha, e se Jared não está feliz..." Jensen suspirou e se olhou novamente no espelho.

- "Você foi modelo, então sorria como se fosse uma sessão de fotos ou irão todos perceber e nada vai adiantar." Misha observava o olhar de Ackles. Havia uma sombra. - "Sei que conselhos deveriam ser pagos se prestassem para algo, mas..."

- "Do jeito que estou, preciso mesmo de conselhos e de um ombro amigo." Uma lágrima surgiu nos olhos verdes e logo o nariz de Jensen estava avermelhado, a boca tremia. - "Eu não agüento a tristeza dele, Misha... Isso me quebra a alma."

Misha sorriu levemente e se aproximou mais. - "Serve abraço de amigo ou você prefere sexo casual com um anjo no banheiro?" Talvez agora pudesse fazer gracinhas...

- "Cara, você não presta." Jensen riu baixo, fechou os olhos e tentou se controlar. - "Não vou poder falar que estou gripado de novo."

- "Aquela idéia de alegar gripe no casamento do Jared foi boa. Venha, vamos nos sentar, ainda faltam quarenta e cinco minutos." Misha segurou na mão de Jensen e sentou com ele no sofá da suíte. - "Agora pense nos seus bons momentos com Jared. Eles não vão acabar depois do casamento de vocês dois. Ainda mais que suas mulheres sabem de tudo. Acho isso tudo absurdo, mas eu posso compreender. Se é o que precisam fazer, façam. Eu estou a postos para encobrir o que precisarem."

Jensen ficou calado alguns momentos, olhando para o nada.

- "Você nunca criticou, não fez nenhum comentário absurdo, não nos julgou. Isso sempre me impressionou. Não acha que estamos errados, eu e Jay? Sei que é meu amigo, mas não discutimos nada sobre isso e você simplesmente..." Jensen suspirou. - "Por que nunca fez perguntas, Misha?"

- "Amigos não precisam de perguntas, Jensen. Eu enxergo as respostas cada vez que você ri para o Jared. Não precisa me dar nenhuma satisfação, isso é com você e Deus, ou Buda, talvez Lúcifer... Não comigo. Não é da minha conta se você gosta de mulher, homem ou transa com uma jaqueta. Entenda isso sobre o que eu considero ser amigo. Não sou de concordar com tudo, e vou mesmo pegar no seu pé se fizer besteira, mas julgar? Isso não é algo que eu faça ou queira fazer. Eu o aceito do jeito que você é, assim como aceito Jared. Até mesmo quando você se afasta de mim quando tento abraçá-lo. É característica sua e isso o torna único. Compreende?"

Jensen estava boquiaberto. Sabia que Misha era um bom homem, mas nunca haviam realmente falado sobre o relacionamento deles como amigos. Apenas existia a amizade e pronto.

- "É nessa hora que você diz que me ama para sempre e que eu sou o máximo." Misha Collins riu e sentiu Jensen abraçá-lo, apertado. - "Ei, você não é de abraçar! Isso é assédio! Socorro!"

Jensen o soltou, agora sorrindo e depois encarou-o, com seriedade. - "Obrigado, Misha. Não sei como agradecer por agüentar a mim e Jared..."

- "Está brincando? Vou ganhar milhões vendendo fitas pornográficas de vocês dois! Para que acha que banco seu amigo?"

Jensen riu. Estava se sentindo melhor. - "Obrigado por ser meu amigo."

- "Sempre." Ambos sorriram. Hora do casamento.


End file.
